Vincent
by The Hollow Marrionette
Summary: Pre-Insanity Vincent's Story (Before '87) Credits to: Vincent Purple Man Shadow Violet Breeze Song. The Night Watch


Vincent.

Torment

December 30,

Last night was my first night as a night watch at that new diner in town. It was fun, I got to meet all the anamatronic characters. Their technology is brilliant; they could distinguish me from the previous guard with ease. I think his name was Vernon? No Vincent. Yes, it was Vincent: Vincent Cawthorne - They said that he had to leave the job earlier than expected because of a "certain... mishap". But other than that I had a great first night. I'm looking forward to tonight's shift! (The management said I might even get a day shift or two later on in the week, which is great!)

December 31,

Last night's shift went great again as expected. Management wasn't there last night but I did get a call in from one of the bosses. He just wanted to tell me some of the basic principles of the camera systems and that sort of thing. He also let me know about tonight's shift. Its going to be a bit different for the new years celebrations. I also got a better look at one of the anamatronics. It's amazing really how anamatronics act. They really do act as though they are alive...

January 1,

The new year's party at the diner last night went smoothly; it's surprising how popular the place is for it's size. Because I was on a security job at the time I didn't do much- and the night did little in return. I got to meet all the anamatronics that night too. Personally I liked the fox one the most (I think it's name is Foxy?). But one stood out to me the most. It's this macabre teary eyed puppet thing that just creeps around; it doesn't even have a "job" like the others. It just lurks. But anyway, I had a good time and that's what matters.

January 2,

Though I didn't have a shift, I didn't sleep well. I constantly screamed awake for fear of that puppet; constantly shivered until my body hung limp, to then be jolted by another wave of chills. Suddenly yanked into position alike the eager marionette. Whilst I pen this entry I fear a might not sleep for weeks. I just hope that tonight brings me a less hostile mindset.

January 6,

Last night was the usual. I'm afraid I probably won't write an entry here for a while. Nothing much has been happening of late; I've still been tormented by the dark but I get by. I don't like that puppet. I feel that he's always... thinking.

Insomnia

January 16,

I met Vincent last night. He came back to the Freddy's for a job; he said that he had fallen out of "the loop" whilst he was gone. I don't really know what he meant by "gone" but he seemed pretty desperate for a job, so management gave him a janitor job. When the diner was closing I talked to him for a while. He seemed quite friendly and nice to talk to so I thought I'd have a chat with him. When we were talking I got to know him well, but was reluctant to tell me why he left. As it turns out he doesn't actually have a home, he just has a deal with management that if he works for them he can stay at the diner free of charge. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him so this morning I brought him back to my apartment. He really is a poor soul.

January 20,

With Vincent staying at my place I've had to double my hours at the diner, but I don't mind because I like working there. And also because Vincent is a good guy that hasn't done bad to anyone. He deserves a home.

I haven't been able to sleep recently, even though the nightmares have stopped. And Vincent hasn't either. He just sits against the wall each night playing about with a pencil or a pen, twirling it gently between his fingers, occasionally blindly fiddling about to pick it up when he drops it. He seems so peaceful though. In his own little world.

January 21,

I noticed something odd about Vincent this morning. He loves toast. But not even on a normal scale. He ate half a loaf of bread this morning, not even leaving a crumb.

January 22,

I finally got Vincent to tell me why he was "gone" for a while before I started my shift. He says- and I totally believe what he said- that management had fired him because he supposedly stole an anamatronic suit. Of course he was proved innocent and now is working at the diner once again. I asked him about the suit and he said it was "a yellow one, golden if you must. It looked very similar to Freddy (the bear anamatronic)." Because he seemed a little touchy, I didn't ask more. I still haven't been able to sleep lately. Is it mabey because I don't trust Vincent?

Departure

January 26,

This is going to be my last week working at the diner; I've been offered a position at a private security firm. I'll be sad to see Freddy's go. Vincent's going to carry on living with me, it's better than him having to find a place of his own.

January 27,

Last night management called to ask me to record some messages for the new night watch(es?), so I've been recording them whilst I do my shifts. Vincent still seems happy. I'm glad he enjoys it, but he still doesn't sleep even though I do. It worries me really.

January 30,

Tonight is my last shift. It's really hard to let the diner go. Vincent's planning a goodbye party on Monday, he's inviting a few friends of mine. Even so it feels like I'm leaving everything.

January 31,

I received my last paycheck today. That small purple sheet nearly brought me to tears.

Farewell

February 1,

I've not been doing much about the house since Friday. Vincent's been busy though; he uses his insomnia to his advantage. I hope the party tomorrow goes well. I wouldn't want Vincent to feel bad.

February 2,

Vincent's party is tonight. I'm looking forward to it. He put a lot of time and effort into it and I want him to be proud of himself. Bless him.

We have just arrived at the diner and it does look great! I am proud of Vincent. And he knows it too.

The guests have just started to arrive, the first ones to arrive are Shadow Violet and Breeze Song. We're good friends from working at the diner.

The party has started now and it is wild! Granted that the buffet table is mostly toast but I don't really care tonight! I went to find Breeze and Violet in the office, they were having a great time! But I can't find Vincent.

I asked around but no one had seen him. I checked in the other office and repair room until I found him in Pirate's Cove. He was sat with his back to the wall, twirling a pencil with his fingers. I tried to talk to him, I asked him if he was ok, but he just replied "You can't". He then ran out into woods away from the diner. I called out to him but he didn't reply. So I ran after him, followed by Violet. We both called and called, but to the same result. Until we found him, sitting against a tree. I tried to talk to him. I tried to make him come back but all he said was "You can't".

Scott called to me, asked me to help him out. But I couldn't. Vincent was gone. So I laughed and did the only thing I could do to help...

I killed him.

I killed Scott.

Vincent was in his own world but he noticed.

I noticed. Of course I noticed. My only friend was cold heartedly killed on the spot. I became so angry at her. She killed Scott. She killed Scott. It runs through my head to this day, she killed Scott. So I snarled and struck her with a branch. She was bloody and a mess but I left her. Left her to suffer.

I picked up Scott's body and carried it to the diner. My tears blinding me as my only friend's blood ran down my face staining red lines down my cheeks. When I made it back to the Freddy's I took Scott's body to Pirate's Cove. I started to stuff the body into the anamatronic suit, weeping a waterfall as I did. He seems so peaceful though. In his own little world.

To Scott, my first and only friend, you always wanted to stay a part of Freddy's.

I chose Foxy. He was always your favourite.

I'll stay beside you until I join you in death.

I'll watch over you until I no longer can.

I'll cry by you side until I have cried an ocean.

To Scott, goodbye...


End file.
